Antimicrobial personal care compositions are known in the art. Especially useful are antimicrobial cleansing compositions, which typically are used to cleanse the skin and to kill bacteria and other microorganisms present on the skin, especially the hands, arms, and face of the user.
Antimicrobial compositions are used, for example, in the health care industry; long term care, hospitality and health/exercise facilities; food service industry, meat processing industry, and in the private sector by individual consumers. The use of antimicrobial compositions is recognized as an important factor in controlling bacteria and other microorganism populations on skin to reduce the potential spread of illnesses, particularly in healthcare and food service environments. It is important, however, that the antimicrobial compositions provide a substantial and broad spectrum reduction in microorganism populations quickly and without problems associated with toxicity or skin irritation.
In particular, antimicrobial cleansing compositions typically contain an active antimicrobial agent, an anionic surfactant for cleansing and foam generation, skin conditioning agents for cosmetic effects, dyes, perfumes, and optional thickening agents, such as clays, polymers, cellulosic derivatives, or colloids, for aesthetic effects, all in an aqueous carrier.
Several different classes of antimicrobial agents have been used in antimicrobial cleansing compositions. These include active ingredients selected from the following classes: phenolic compounds, carbanalide compounds, lower alcohols, and carboxylic acids. Each of these classes has their own unique advantages and challenges. Examples of specific antimicrobial agents include PCMX (para-chlorometa xylenol), triclosan, triclocarban, benzyl alcohol, quaternary ammonium compounds (QAC), iodine and iodine complexes and biguanides (e.g., chlorhexidine digluconate). At this time triclosan is the dominant antimicrobial active ingredient in the U.S. dermal antiseptic cleanser market.
Although there is an increasing consumer demand for products which have both an activity against bacteria and other microorganisms, there is an even greater demand to fulfill the consumer's expectations with regard to their level of concern with certain biocides such as triclocarban and triclosan.
Triclosan is disfavored as an antimicrobial agent due to environmental persistence and health concerns due to the possible formation of intermediate and/or environmental by products. Thus, a need exists for an efficacious antimicrobial personal care composition which is substantially free of biocides such as triclocarban and triclosan but that still provides adequate foam volume during wash and foam structure leading to dense, rigid and stable foam desired by consumers and is also mild to the skin. The present invention is directed to such antimicrobial compositions.
The above-mentioned disadvantages of current antimicrobial compositions are addressed by embodiments of the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. The following summary is made by way of example and not by way of limitation. It is merely provided to aid the reader in understanding some of the aspects of the invention.